


Birthday Twinsies: Chris Evans and Kat Dennings

by Southernred



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernred/pseuds/Southernred
Summary: First fanfic here so go easy on the judgement. Also, not betaed so forgive grammar and spelling.Imagine that after years and years of Chris Evans and Kat Dennings existing in the Marvel Universe, sharing mutual friends/acquaintances and both being single at the same time, they finally hit it off in real life. Let’s also pretend that this fills Shieldshock fans with glee. Or perhaps just me?Set in the year 2021, Chris is about to celebrate his 40th birthday with many of his friends and their guests, including Kat who just happens to be his birthday twin. June 13th is a great day to be born. :)
Relationships: Kat Dennings/Chris Evans, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis mention
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Birthday Twinsies: Chris Evans and Kat Dennings

Kat thought to herself, “ Seriously, what the fuck am I doing here?” Of course, she knew why she was there. Margot Robbie, her executive producer had convinced her to come as her “date” as her husband was out of town and you didn’t just turn down Margot Robbie. 

“Kat, would you quit pulling down your dress and just chill out?”, Margot says ever so smoothly as any goddess would. 

“It’s easy for you to say as you don’t have to hope that your areolas and ass aren’t showing”, Kat said as she readjusted her dress and hoped that she could blend in soon enough. 

This wasn’t just any party that Margot had dragged her to. No, it was none other than Chris Evans’ 40th birthday party and she really did not belong here. Kat had met Chris on a few different occasions based on the fact that they both were in the Marvel family and had run in similar circles but his private birthday party? Nah, this was definitely not her scene. 

Kat assessed the room to see which big names had made it and possibly who she could make small talk with when inevitably Margot was whisked away for the evening. 

At the bar, she spotted Anthony Mackie, Sebastian Stan, Octavia Spencer, Regina King and Scott Evans(Chris’s brother) to name just a few. 

Chris Pratt, Chris Hemingsworth and Scarlet Johansson were at a table with Robert Downey, Jr, John Krasinski and his wife, Emily Blount. 

Thankfully, she also saw Jessica Chastain, Mindy Kaling and Billy Eichner at the next table so she knew that she could easily chat with Jessica if all else failed.

Everywhere she turned, she saw another familiar face which wasn’t a surprise based on the stay at home orders from the last year. The second wave had hit in February and three more months of confinement had brought everyone out when the order was lifted. The vaccine that was put on the market in April and seemed to be doing a good job keeping the numbers down and many people were cautious but optimistic that life was getting back to at least a new normal. 

Suddenly her thoughts were jolted by the birthday boy himself yelling, “ Aw, man! Paul(Rudd), we gotta play one more round!”, but Rudd said he was out and it looked like Chris was going to make the rounds.  
Kat thought to herself, “Did he seriously convince this place to put in a makeshift arcade? The arcade area included a ping pong table (where Evans was handed his ass by Rudd) a Pac man machine, an air hockey table, foosball,a darts board,and an 82 inch television with a surplus of guys playing video games. 

There was a candy buffet, a make your own sundae bar and a smoothie/juicer area which she was planning to visit when someone from behind said, “Hey Margot! Glad you could make it. Hey Kat. It’s been awhile. How have you been?”

Kat found herself staring face to face with the birthday boy and instead of answering him, she just kind of gawked at him which is so clearly ridiculous. I mean, yes, Chris had always been a nice looking guy, but she’d never reacted to him before. Maybe it was the shaggy hair on top and the beard? Maybe it was the blue shirt he wore that gave a glance of his tattoos and just a little bit of golden brown chest hair peeking through. Maybe it was because he literally smelled so damn good, a combination of pine and something that reminded her of the ocean. Or maybe it was because Kat hadn’t been laid in over 7 months and her hormones were on high alert. Yeah, that had to be it. 

Margot answered for both of them saying they had both just finished promotion for season 2 of Dollface and that they were each about to work in new movies.  
Kat finally answered, “ Yeah, looks like Marvel wants Darcy Lewis to make an appearance with Natalie in the newest Thor movie and then maybe go back to WandaVision.” Chris replied, “Yeah, it was a bummer that they never thought about Steve Rogers meeting Darcy. How fun would that have been?” Kat thought to herself that if he knew how much fan fiction was written about their two Marvel characters, his character would have been saying, “Peggy who?”

Chris started talking about finally finishing up the remake to Little Shop of Horrors and was stoked to not have to do many re-takes and was planning on taking it easy for the rest of the summer, especially since he had completed Extraction 2 with Hemingsworth in the Fall and then jumped right into pre-production for Horrors. 

Kat and Chris both turned to look over at Margot who had pulled double duty as Audrey in Little Shop and producing Dollhouse but she had apparently snuck away to the bar leaving the two acquaintances standing there rather awkwardly. Kat thought to herself that for two outgoing,talkative and gregarious people, they seemed rather stiff talking to each other and maybe that’s why they had never interacted much before. 

“This is weird, right? It’s not just me, is it ? “, Chris asked. 

“Hell yeah, this is awkward as fuck. Why are we such dorks?” 

Chris then gave one of his awesome belly laughs and said, “ Well, I know that I’m not a smooth operator all the time, but I especially feel a little more ridiculous trying to pry information out of you since I begged Margot to drag you along.”  
After Kat gasped at that revelation, her face looked stuck somewhere between deer caught in headlights and resting bitch face .  
“I can’t tell if you want me to disappear into a black hole so you don’t have to talk to me or if you are now just as nervous as I am.” Chris then proceeded to blush this beautiful pink color which made him endearing and in Kat’s mind much more “sexy dork” instead of “sexy frat guy” which was her usual assessment that made her run for the hills. 

No, I’m not, um, mad or nervous as much as stunned into silence. Oh, and this is just my face. I stay in a perpetual resting bitch face to ward off the evil spirits and creepy dudes. Kat figured she should stop this rambling shit or she would surely scare him away, although she didn’t know even what to say to him at this point. Luckily, Chris saved the day. “ So, can I get you a drink and maybe we could sit down and talk or do you want to run?” 

I’ll have an Arrogant Bastard if they have one,” she smiled at him. 

Okay, don’t run off too far, he said as he lightly touched her shoulder before heading to the bar. 

Kat found a seat at a nearby table, pulled out her phone but couldn’t concentrate on anything except Chris’s raucous laugh at the bar and wondering if this whole party had been a bad idea. She was basically freaking the fuck out. Before she could think anything else about it, Chris was back with her drink and a refill of his beer. 

Kat knew that he was going to mingle at some point as it was his party but what she didn’t expect was to spend almost an hour and a half talking nonstop. They talked about politics and systematic racism and the pandemic. They talked about reading, and gardening and knitting and drawing. They talked about their families on the East Coast , NASA and argued over cats vs. dogs. They talked of them both dealing with anxiety, the struggles they had recently dealt with in personal relationships, their opinions on equal rights and their similar desires to carve a place for themselves filled with normalcy outside of the Hollywood limits. They chatted so much that until Mackie yelled that “Evans needs to cut the damn cake’” they were somewhat oblivious to their surroundings. 

As Chris moved up to the front to say his thank yous and cut the cake, Margot found Kat in the crowd and whispered, “ He’s not who you thought he was is he?” Kat rolled her eyes at Margot but reluctantly said, “Not exactly. “

While everyone sang “Happy Birthday” to Chris, Kat watched him smile with a childlike glee looking around at all of his friends and family and when his eyes found hers in the crowd, his smile grew wider and the look that they both seemed to share spoke of words unspoken. 

The next little while passed with Chris being preoccupied with everyone who hadn’t gotten a chance to congratulate the birthday boy while Kat chatted with other guests about making independent films and her own desire to direct one day. She knew that Margot was wanting to leave soon but she kept hoping that maybe she’d have a moment to tell Chris goodbye but he seemed to have disappeared. 

Kat was about to give up hope but just as she and Margot were gathering their purses, Chris yelled, “Hey Kat! You aren’t leaving yet are you? I just went to grab this from the kitchen area. Happy Birthday, too!”

More surprising that Chris remembered that they shared a birthday, was the fact that when she looked down she saw a small desert box that seemed to have a single vanilla cupcake in it. Chris explained that he knew she was a health nut and that the vegan vanilla bean cupcake seemed like a safe bet. 

Kat was blown away by the thoughtful gesture and couldn’t believe the effort had been made. 

“I wanted everyone to be able to sing to you as well but Margot said you might kick my ass for throwing you in the spotlight without warning.” Chris smiled warmly at her and she agreed that she would have found a way to pay him back. 

Margot was waiting at the elevator and she knew that Chris needed to get back to his other guests, so she leaned in for a hug and a peck on the cheek, but he turned just enough for her to get the corner of his mouth and he gently pressed his lips to hers to give a light, sweet and perfect first kiss. While the kiss was chaste, the reaction was evident as Kat sighed quietly and Chris’s eyes seemed to fill with want. Instead, ever the gentleman Chris whispered, “Happy Birthday, Kat.” And Kat whispered back, “ Happy Birthday, Chris.” With that she turned on her heels touching her lips again as she jumped on the elevator and realized Chris hadn’t taken his eyes off her the whole time. And just as the elevator was closing and she gave a final wave she could swear she heard Anthony Mackie yell, “Evans! What the hell just happened? I know you didn’t let her get away!” Kat started to laugh and smile and Margot was looking at her knowingly, but Kat just kept her eyes on her vanilla cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that I’m aware of how serious Covid-19 is which is why this birthday is for 2021. Things that I do not know about and just used for writing purposes:  
> \- If there will be a second  
> wave  
> -If a vaccine will be available by next year  
> -If Chris will be in any new series with Chris Hemingsworth or if he will be involved in Little Shop of Horrors.  
> -Also, no clue on if Kat will be asked to be in Mighty Thor with Natalie Portman or WandaVision, etc but one can hope.  
> -Margot Robbie is the executive producer of Dollface which has received a second season but me thinking her being the perfect Audrey for Little Shop of Horrors just ties her neatly into my Chris/Kat ideas. 
> 
> Thanks goes to sevenfoxes who drew me in to the Chris/Kat idea. And thanks always to the wonderful Steve/Darcy writers. Marvel missed the boat on that ship!
> 
> I’m thinking of expanding on this a little more but figured feedback is life and that would help me decide.


End file.
